Smiling at everything
by Danernes mark
Summary: Denmark is tired of how the Nordics is treatíng him... I'm not good at summaries, and this is my first story, but give it a try.
1. A broken man

**Summary: Denmark is tired of how the Nordics treat him. Yeah I know, I'm bad at summaries.**

 **Read this while listening to Therapy by All time low. (Also, this is my first fanfic so please tell me if I did anything wrong XD)**

 **Warning: I don't own anything! Enjoy :D**

He woke up after another nightmare, it was one of the bad ones. He looks at the clock, it's 3 in the morning. Mathias gets up and walks down the giant empty hall. It was only him. Him alone. No one ever came over to say hello. Not even the Nordics.

It was early in the morning, not that it mattered. In that way he had more time to prepare himself when all the nations came. The world meeting will find place at Denmark's house this time.

Mathias makes his way through the kitchen to start the day with some coffee. He doesn't eat. Not if he can help it. The nations will be there in 5 hours, so he have time to prepare dinner, that will be eaten after the meeting.

Mathias isn't a idiot. He knows that everyone hates him. Especially the Nordics. He knows that behind Tino's little smiles, there's hate. He knows that Emil can't stand him. He knows that Lukas hate him, because he shows him everyday. He strangles him, hits him. But that's not the worst, the worst are the words. And he remembers every single one of them. He knows how the Nordics feel about him, except one. He doesn't know about Berwald. Does he hate him? Probably, he doesn't show any emotion.

Mathias decides to take a shower, before they come. He stares into his reflection, and sees a destroyed man. A broken man. With scars and bruises all over his body, they haven't healed. He should probably cover his wrists.

A knock on the door is heard, and he makes his way down to the big wooden door. They couldn't be here already, maybe it was the post? But he was wrong. Dead wrong.

"Norge!?... Finland?... Why are you all here?!" he tries to sound normal, but it all comes out a little weird.

"Idiot, we're here for the meeting. Don't tell me you forgot?" comes the answer for the ice cold Norwegian. Beside of him stands Iceland and Finland, and behind is Sweden.

"N-no, of course not-" he was cut off by Norway walking past him, and inside the house. Soon the other three Nordics followed.

"- I was just surprised to see you this early" he says to the Nordics backs when they walk past him.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? It's almost 7, the other nations will be coming in a hour". The reply shocks him. It can't be seven already! Had he been staring into his reflection for 2 hours? Did he loose count of time?!

"You better start making the dinner we'll be having later" the cold voice runs through him as knives, and he counts to ten before answering.

"Of course Norge!"

 **A/N: So that was the first chapter, I hope you liked it! Also please tell me what you think :D**


	2. Broken Mask

Smiling at everything 2

 **Chapter 2: Broken mask**

The nordics was silently sitting at the kitchen table, while Denmark was making dinner. He had made all kinds of different food, so everyone could eat after the long meeting. After a long time of silence, the door chimes and Denmark goes over to open the door.

"HEY DENMARK!" the loud voice of America goes through the silent house. Behind him stands England, France and Canada. What? You thought Denmark had forgotten Canada? It may be that many doesn't see Canada, and forgets him everytime, but not Denmark. He always thought it was kind of sad, that no one remembers his name and who he is.

"Don't yell at him you git" was England's reply, but America doesn't listen.

"Hello America, England, France and Canada" says Denmark politely and Canada looks up, surprised. They walks in and the Nordics welcomes them.

"Well, I'll show you the meeting room" the FACE family follow Denmark through some doors, until they make it to the giant meeting room. Denmark was about to say something when doors open, and Norway and Finland steps inside together with Germany, Prussia, Austria, Schwitzerland and Hungary. They greet Denmark and the others, and makes their way over to their seats.

15 minutes goes by, and soon is every nation in the world, gathered in the meeting room. They can start the meeting.

"Hello everyone and welcome, before starting the meeting i would like to say that you can find water and coffee in the corner over there. Also, when the meeting is over, we'll move into the grand dinner hall for dinner" Everyone sounds happy that there's coffee ( **cough** mostlynorway **cough** ) and Denmark makes his way over to his chair, while Germany stands up and starts to talk about economy.

2 hours later and then there's time for a little break, some sits around for a little chat while others make their way to the restrooms.

Meanwhile Denmark was actually smiling content, it wasn't one of those stupid smiles that everyone thought was annoying. No a little happy smile, it had been too long since he had smiled like that. But the meeting was fine, and the nordics hadn't been over him too much. It was actually okay. But he was tired. Well yes, he couldn't sleep but that's not really the worst. He was…just tired. Tired of hiding behind a mask, to be happy. Tired of all the words that he get's in his face, tired of not getting any attention. No one that loves him. Only hate. And at that moment his mask falls. It seems like forever to reach the floor, and break into a million pieces. But it does. And he get's himself a shock. He's so shocked that he stumbles backwards, and run out of the room.

Little did he know that they saw. Germany, England, France, China, Greece, Japan and the nordics. Shock was also plastered on their faces. Mostly the nordics. Greece, China and France looked understandable, while Japan sighed, and Germany and England looked like a questien mark.

The nordics looked at eachother. Suddenly they remember. Every stif smile, every weird laugh. Oh god, what have they done?

 **A/N: Well, second chapter! Wheew, it was kind of hard to write this chapter :D Oh well, stay tuned for chapter three!**


	3. Not complete

**Omg, what have I done? Wow, the last chapter ruined me. I had no idea how to end this. I hope this is acceptable ^.^ I do not own anything…**

It's like his legs carry him away, his mind is running loose through the air, not thinking. Tears streams down his face, but he is not aware and continues through the woods. He knows this area as his own back pocket, but still doesn't think of where he is going. That is until his legs stop on his own, and Denmark gets aware of where he is. The cliff.

A yell is heard from not far away. Without thinking he runs over to the cliff, watching as the sea hits the cliff and rocks back and forth. Suddenly his mind agrees with his legs, and he takes his last step forward.

As his body hits the ice cold water, his mind turns off. He doesn't notice an arm wrapping around his waist, nor the feeling of air instead of water, in his lungs. He doesn't notice a pair of strong arms, carrying him to the big manor, and neither the feeling of big warm covers wrapped tightly around him. What he does notice is the voices, whispery pleading voices. Voices that he recognize.

And when he opens his eyes, he finds himself surrounded by people he thought hated him. His Family. He is about to ask them, why they hate him so much, when he get's cut off.

They all jumps right at him, and apologizes over and over again. Tears and smiles is shared through them, and asuring words reach his ears. He smiles, and tells them that it's okay, that _he_ is okay. Yet, it doesn't feel like it's okay, it doesn't feel like _he_ is okay. But how can he tell otherwise, he can't just say "yo, you really hurt me back then, u know that?" and go on with it. So he can't tell them the truth. It hurts too much.


End file.
